wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zima pośród lodów/02
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział II | poprzedni=Rozdział I | następny=Rozdział III | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: II. Postanowienie Jana Cornbutte. Po usunięciu Maryi, wziętéj w serdeczną opiekę przez jéj życzliwych przyjaciół, porucznik Vasling zdał sprawę Janowi Cornbutte z okropnego wypadku, który pozbawił go widoku ukochanego syna, a który dziennik okrętowy opisywał w następujący sposób: „Na wysokości Maëlstromu, d. 26 kwietnia, okręt nasz, zatrzymany u przylądka przez nieprzyjazny wiatr południowo-zachodni, spostrzegł znaki niebezpieczeństwa, dawane przez jakąś goelettęRodzaj małego okrętu. na pełném morzu. Statek ten, pozbawiony przedniego masztu, o jednym tylko żaglu, pędził ku wirowéj otchłani. Kapitan Ludwik Cornbutte, widząc iż goeletta dąży do niechybnéj zguby, kazał spuścić szalupę. Pomimo próśb i przedstawień swéj załogi, puścił się na morze w towarzystwie majtka Cortrois i Piotra Nouquet, cieśli. Osada wytężonym wzrokiem śledziła ruchy szalupy, aż do chwili zniknięcia jéj śród mgły. Noc nadeszła; morze burzyło się coraz silniéj. Nieustraszony, którego wichry nieprzyjazne zapędziły tak daleko, był narażonym na to, iż go mogły pochłonąć burzliwe wichry Maëlstromu, gdyby miał udać się w ich stronę. Pomimo niebezpieczeństwa, statek nasz krążył przez dni kilka około miejsca wypadku, ale napróżno: ani goeletty, ani szalupy z Ludwikiem Cornbutte i dwoma marynarzami nie ujrzano już. Wówczas porucznik Vasling, wobec zgromadzonéj załogi, objął dowództwo okrętu i kazał go skierować na drogę ku Dunkierce“. Jan Cornbutte, wysłuchawszy tego zwięzłego sprawozdania, płakał gorącemi łzami przez jakiś czas, ale mężne i szlachetne jego serce znalazło pewną pociechę w téj okoliczności, że syn zginął, niosąc pomoc bliźnim. Opuścił wreszcie biedny ojciec pokład okrętu. którego widok sprawiał mu prawdziwą boleść, i powrócił do osiéroconogo domu. Smutna wiadomość o wypadku rozeszła się wkrótce po całéj Dunkierce. Liczni przyjaciele starego marynarza śpieszyli doń z oznakami serdecznego współczucia. Majtkowie Nieustraszonego poczęli opowiadać szczegółowiéj całe to straszne wydarzenie, a porucznik Vasling odmalował w żywych bardzo barwach przed Maryą poświęcenie jéj narzeczonego. Jan Cornbutte, gdy się już wypłakał i uspokoił, nazajutrz po wylądowaniu swego statku, rzekł do wchodzącego Vaslinga: — Mój poruczniku, czy tylko jesteś pewny że Ludwik nie żyje? — Tak, niestety, kapitanie! — A czyś uczynił wszystko, czego potrzeba było do odszukania go? — Wszystko, kapitanie, i właśnie dlatego jestem najpewniejszy, że Ludwik Cornbutte i jego towarzysze zginęli w otchłani Maëlstromu. — Czy życzyłbyś sobie zatrzymać i nadal miejsce porucznika na moim statku? — To zależéć będzie od dowódzcy. — Dowódzcą ja sam będę — odrzekł stary marynarz. — Pragnę jaknajprędzéj przygotować do podróży mój statek, zebrać załogę i puścić się na morze wcelu odszukania Ludwika. — Ależ, kapitanie, wasz syn nie żyje! — rzekł nalegająco Vasling. — Bardzo być może, poruczniku, ale i to jest prawdopodobném że żyje i że ocalić go możemy. Pragnę zwiédziéć wszystkie porty Norwegii, do których mógł być zapędzonym, a jeżeli w ten sposób posiędę pewność, że go już nigdy nie ujrzę, wtedy wrócę, aby tu samotnie dokonać smutnego żywota. Vasling, pojąwszy ze słów starca, że jego postanowienie jest silne i niewzruszone, nie nalegał dłużéj i odszedł. Jan Cornbutte odkrył także i Maryi swój zamiar, co spowodowało, iż w jéj pełnych łez oczach błysnął słaby promyk nadziei. Do chwili téj przez myśl jéj nie przeszło, że śmierć narzeczonego nie jest bynajmniéj dostatecznie sprawdzoną; teraz w serce jéj jednak wstąpiła nadzieja, któréj uchwyciła się całą siłą. Stary marynarz postanowił, że Nieustraszony wypłynie natychmiast w drogę. Statek ten, wybornie zbudowany, nie potrzebował na szczęście żadnéj naprawy. Na wezwanie zacnego kapitana, wszyscy poprzedni majtkowie stawili się bez wyjątku. Cała osada była taż sama, tylko dowódzcę zmienić należało. Dawni towarzysze Ludwika Cornbutte, z których nie brakło ani jednego, byli następujący Turquiette, Misonne cieśla, Bretończyk Penellan, który miał zastąpić Nouqueta jako sternik, Gradlin, Aupie, Gervique — wszystko to marynarze dzielni i doświadczeni. Jan Cornbutte wkrótce powtórnie zagadnął Vaslinga, czy nie zechce towarzyszyć mu w téj dalekiéj podróży. Porucznik ten znał się doskonale na obrotach statku i dał tego dowód w ostatniéj wyprawie. Obecnie, co było dziwném i zagadkowém, Vasling widocznie usiłował Cornbutte’a do podróży zniechęcić i starał się przedstawić same tylko trudności. — Jak zresztą chcesz — odrzekł mu na to wszystko kapitan — bądź jednak pewnym, że przyjmiemy cię, jako towarzysza, z otwartemi rękami. Cornbutte miał w Penellanie człowieka zupełnie sobie poświęconego, który przez długie lata uczestniczył w każdéj jego wyprawie. Marya, będąc jeszcze dzieckiem, przepędzała często długie, zimowe wieczory na rękach dzielnego Bretończyka, któremu za okazywaną serdeczność odpłaciła szczérém przywiązaniem. Penellan obecnie krzątał się najusilniéj około przygotowań do drogi i, jego zdaniem, należało użyć wszelkich środków, celem odnalezienia zaginionych rozbitków, bo Vaslin nie uczynił w tym celu wszystkiego, co mógł był uczynić i co mu nakazywał obowiązek. Po upływie ośmiu dni, Nieustraszony był gotowym do drogi. W miejsce towarów do zbycia, jak zwykle, zaopatrzono go w solone mięso, suchary, beczki z mąką, kartofle, wieprzowinę, wino, wódkę, kawę, herbatę i tytuń. Wyjazd naznaczono na 22 maja. W wigilią tego dnia, Vasling, który nie dał jeszcze Cornbuttowi stanowczéj odpowiedzi, przyszedł do jego mieszkania. I w téj chwili nie był zdecydowany, czy jechać, lub pozostać. Cornbutta nie było w domu, jakkolwiek drzwi były otwarte. Vasling wszedł do izby gościnnéj, w któréj nie było nikogo, ale wnet się zatrzymał, gdy uszu jego z pokoju Maryi doleciał odgłos rozmowy. Słuchał więc uważnie i poznał głos Penellana. Rozmowa zapewne trwała już dość długo, a w téj chwili zdawało się, iż Marya stara się przekonać o czémś starego marynarza i nie zgadza się z jego zdaniem. — Ile lat ma mój wuj? — spytała po chwili. — Około sześćdziesięciu — brzmiała odpowiedź. — A pomimo to czyliż zamierzona wyprawa nie będzie dla niego niebezpieczną? — Ba!... to co innego. Nasz kapitan jest człowiekiem tęgim i silnym — odrzekł marynarz. — Ma on ciało jakby z dębowego drzewa, a muskuły silne, nakszałt drąga zapasowego. Zna się z morzem wybornie i może sobie z niego żartować! — Mój poczciwy Penellanie, wierzaj mi, jest się zawsze silnym, kiedy się kocha. A zresztą trzeba téż ufać Opatrzności. Rozumiecie mnie dobrze i z pewnością pomożecie mi w moim zamiarze. — To niepodobna — odrzekł Penellan. — Kto wié co nas tam czeka, co będziemy musieli przecierpiéć. Widziałem ja już najdzielniejszych i najwytrwalszych ludzi, co z takiéj podróży nie wracali i... nie powrócą już nigdy. — Mój drogi Penellanie — prosiła Marya błagalnym i rzewnym głosem — nie odmawiaj mi! Zdaje mi się, że mnie już nie kochasz! Vasling domyślił się o co idzie i w téj chwili postanowił, że pojedzie. — Kapitanie — rzekł, zwracając się do wchodzącego Jana Cornbutte — należę do twojéj wyprawy i przyszedłem ci to oznajmić. Przyczyny, które mnie powstrzymywały, już są usunięte i możecie liczyć na moje poświęcenie. — Nie wątpiłem o was ani na chwilę, poruczniku — odrzekł Jan i zawołał podniesionym głosem: — Maryo, moje dziécię, proszę cię tutaj! Marya i Panellan weszli natychmiast. — Puszczamy się jutro, ze wschodem słońca, na otwarte morze — oświadczył stary marynarz. — Moja biédna Maryo... oto ostatni wieczór, który przepędzimy razem! — Mój drogi wuju!... — krzyknęła z głębi piersi Marya, rzucając mu się w objęcia. — Niech cię tutaj Bóg ma w swéj opiece; przy Jego najpotężniejszéj pomocy odszukamy ci narzeczonego. — Tak, musiémy odnaléść Ludwika! — zapewniał Vasling. — Jakto, czy i pan należysz do wyprawy? — spytał zdziwiony Penellan. — Tak, stary towarzyszu, Vasling będzie naszym porucznikiem — odrzekł Jan Cornbutte z wyrazem szczérego zadowolnienia. — Oho!... — dorzucił Bretończyk głosem szczególnym. — Jego rady bardzo nam się przydadzą, bo jest marynarzem przedsiębiorczym i doświadczonym. — Ależ pan sam, kapitanie — wtrącił Vasling poprowadzisz nas, a wasza znajomość rzeczy i doświadczenie aż nadto tam wystarczą. — A więc, moje dzieci, do jutra! Spotkamy się o świcie na pokładzie statku, a tym czasem idźcie poczynić ostateczne przygotowania. Porucznik i majtek odeszli; Jan Cornbutte, i Marya pozostali we dwoje. Dużo tam łez wylano podczas tego smutnego wieczora. Stary marynarz, przewidując osamotnienie siostrzenicy, dla uniknienia jutrzejszych pożegnań, tak bolesnych, postanowił puścić się na morze bez widzenia się z nią. Dał więc jéj ostatni swój uścisk jeszcze dzisiaj, a nazajutrz, o trzeciéj godzinie zrana, był już na nogach. W chwili odjazdu znaleźli się na brzegu morza wszyscy przyjaciele starego marynarza. Proboszcz, który miał pobłogosławić związek Maryi i Ludwika, pośpieszył z błogosławieństwem dla odjeżdżających. Serdeczne choć milczące uściśnienie rąk wkrótce zamieniono i Jan Cornbutte wszedł bezzwłocznie na pokład okrętu. Osada była już zebrana; Vasling wydał ostateczne polecenia. Rozpuszczono żagle, a statek, popchnięty silnym podmuchem północno-zachodniego wiatru, puścił się na morze; w téj chwili na brzegu, śród gromadki klęczących, proboszcz zanosił gorące modły o szczęśliwą drogę dla swoich przyjaciół. Gdzie zdąża ten statek?... Zmierza on po drodze, śród któréj zginęło bez wieści nawet tylu rozbitków! Jakże losy jego są niepewne, a mimo to z jaką odwagą dąży, aby stawić czoło tylu strasznym niebezpieczeństwom! Bóg tylko jeden wié, gdzie się zatrzyma... Niechajże go Bóg prowadzi! ----